


Family Dinners

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels, No Angst, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU? Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawal-It's a family dinner and, of course, Sherlock does what he always has to do.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about making this really angsty with Sherlock and addiction. And then this happened instead.

It was mandatory for them to all be there, or, at least, it seemed to be. It wasn’t like it was a holiday but their parents made it clear that they wanted both of their boys to come home for the week and made Mycroft clear their schedules so they could make it. 

He was good at coming up with excuses but this time they wouldn’t seem to take no for an answer and so he and Sherlock were both forced to go spend the week with them.

But, of course, there were other motives there as well, as they soon found out. It was expressly stated that Sherlock needed to bring John along with him and, Sherlock, annoyed that Mycroft had let his relationship slip to their parents had returned the favor of mentioning his brother’s relationship with a certain consulting detective. 

That was how this whole thing started, apparently, their parents, or rather their mother, deciding she wanted to meet the two men who were interesting enough to capture her smart and admittedly different boys' attention and, in turn, their hearts. 

Sherlock had argued against this logic, reminding them that they had already met John, seen him more than once throughout the years, but they were insistent, saying they had met him as Sherlock’s friend but never as his boyfriend. Sherlock had cringed at the word, preferring partner, all four of them did. 

After a long back and forth over this, Sherlock ended up being stuck, having no option to not go along and John was fully supporting his parents' argument that it would be a good chance to get to know them better, and he liked them well enough already. 

Mycroft had confessed to him that Greg had felt the same and John and the two, conspiring against their partners, wondered if their partners were doing the same against them. 

Either way, there was no getting out of it, and so, that Saturday found the four of them all getting into a car of Mycroft’s to begin what was declared by the brothers to be a treacherous journey. 

John and Greg had started a conversation to help pass the time, completely ignoring the two sulking brother’s which had been sulking since waking that morning, taking them longer to get started. Both agreed it was only prolonging the inevitable but the longer they took the less time they had to stay in that house, only if it was only minutes taken off. 

If the Holmes’ brothers were asked, they would be sure to tell anyone the ride there seemed to take ages, lasting on and on. To John and Greg, however, the trip was normal, if a bit long, not nearly as dramatically bad as the others would insist.

“Come on, Sherlock,” John insists holding the door open for the other man who was simply glaring at him.

On the other side of the car, Greg was holding the door open for Mycroft, whose hand he had taken and was leading him out of the car, knowing he most likely wasn’t going to willingly get out either. 

“Sherlock, come on,” John states again, becoming annoyed, “You’re being childish.” 

“I don’t care, John. You were the one that dragged us both here.” 

They all knew he was about to start on a long rant about it but was cut off by the door to the house opening and their mother coming out. 

“Oh, boys, there you are, we’ve been expecting you all morning!” She exclaims happily, pulling Greg and Mycroft into a hug first before making her way over to Sherlock and John, easily getting her youngest son out of the car by pulling him into her arms along with John. 

“We would have been here sooner but you know Sherlock and his hair,” John says, smiling a little as he returns the hug. 

“And Mycroft and his suits,” Greg adds.

“Oh, yes, of course, they both always think they have to look their best no matter how long they have to take.” She responds, walking back towards the house, “Come on then, lunch is waiting.” 

They all share a look, John and Greg looking pleased as Mycroft and Sherlock share a glare, though this time not at each other but because of their mother. They begrudgingly follow their partners into the house. 

A few minutes later, getting their stuff in, hands washed, and sitting at the table, Sherlock shares another look with Mycroft, and immediately the other is suspicious, knowing something is going to happen and is quite sure it wasn’t going to be a good thing. When is it ever with his little brother?

No words about it were spoken as Greg was explaining to their mother how the two of them got together, Mycroft occasionally jumping in to provide further insight or correct something Greg had wrongly assumed, though he tried to keep that to a minimum. 

Mycroft looks to Sherlock again when he hears Greg’s speech start to get slower and more slurred, John looks to him as well. 

Sherlock stays quiet about it though, reaching for the cup of tea he had and takes a sip. It was only a moment later that the sound of two heads hitting the table filled the silence and, after a look to Sherlock from Greg who had finally caught on, a second two as he and John went out as well. 

Mycroft continues to look at him as Sherlock sits down his cup. 

“Well, I thought that was never going to kick in.” He states with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. 

“What? You didn’t drug me this time?” Mycroft asks. 

“No, of course, not. I think the last time was enough for the rest of our lives. It certainly was enough for CAM, wouldn’t you agree?” Sherlock asks, calmly.

“Why did you drug Gregory and Dr. Watson?” 

“They were getting to be the worst. They wanted to be here as well and are the reason we’re here, I figured they deserved some form of punishment.” Sherlock stands up, looking down to his brother. “Care to play a game?” 

Mycroft sighs as he pushes himself up from the chair and carefully pushes it in, not missing that Sherlock leaves his out. “Is the game create the cure for whatever drug you gave them?” He asks.

“No, don’t be obvious, Mycroft. Something from our childhood, I think. Something that I used to beat you at often.” 

“I can’t play that, Sherlock. That game doesn’t exist.” 

“Oh, yes it does and you’ll remember it soon enough.” They both walk through the house to the library, arguing back and forth about the game that they both knew so well, even if Mycroft wouldn’t admit to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
